


Heat

by fawnbinary



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Everything about Sugawara is careful and calculated and organized. From his work at the home he shares with his friend Asahi, to how he manages his heats. He’s never had too much trouble with them. They’re regular and not too painful or intense, and when he uses suppressants, they work perfectly. Until Daichi gets new roommates, and suddenly his mate’s home, which had once been his second home, his safe house, is crawling with alpha pheromones, and they send his body into a frenzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> got distracted from my oisuga, enjoy this very self indulgent fic <3

Everything about Sugawara is careful and calculated and organized. From his work at the home he shares with his friend Asahi, to how he manages his heats. He’s never had too much trouble with them. They’re regular and not too painful or intense, and when he uses suppressants, they work perfectly. Until Daichi gets new roommates, and suddenly his mate’s home, which had once been his second home, his safe house, is crawling with alpha pheromones, and they send his body into a frenzy.

The frequency of his heats becomes more erratic, and the cramps they come with border on debilitating, and then there’s his heat itself. Nothing can satisfy him anymore but his mate, making it even harder on him when he’s not available to help him, busy with school or work or away visiting his family. Needless to say, it causes him more than a few issues. And then it gets worse.

He’s out getting groceries when it happens. It hits him out of nowhere, warmth creeping through his body and then pain hitting him hard in the gut. Sugawara doubles over, clutching the cart to keep himself from falling with how badly it hurts. Everything's getting hotter and hotter with every second, and when he looks up he can see the stares on him.

They can smell him. He’s out in public, he’s got nowhere to hide, everyone is staring at him as he feels slick dripping between his thighs. He catches a glimpse of someone darting towards him before they’re grabbed, a friend holding them back, and that’s all it takes. He panics, abandoning his cart full of food and rushing out of the store, trembling and in pain and absolutely terrified.

He only manages to make it as far as the nearest alleyway before the pain becomes too unbearable, and then he’s ducking into it, fingers shaking fiercely as he tries to pull his pill container from his pocket. It’s too late now for his suppressants to stop his heat, but they’ll hopefully help take the edge off, keep his heat down until he can reach the safety of his own home. He’s got two in his hand when a voice behind him startles him and they tumble to the ground.

“Hey, what're you doin’?”

The voice doesn’t seem too threatening, but it doesn't matter. He’s bolting away without another thought, legs carrying him in the direction of his mate’s home. He’s anxious still, knows there’s a chance that Daichi isn’t there, or that his roommates are, but Kuroo and Bokuto are a much smaller threat than any random passerby. So he takes the risk.

It doesn’t take him long to get there, Daichi’s shared apartment far closer than his own. He fumbles with his keys for a second, cursing when he drops them, and then he can’t find the right one, hands trembling and eyes welling up with tears in frustration and anxiety. He manages to slide one in and tries to open the door, but it doesn’t turn and he whines, shaking it again anyways and leaning up against it with a loud thump when another wave of slick soaks his underwear.

Without warning, the door opens up and he stumbles through it, crashing into the person who opened it and sending them both tumbling to the ground. He barely has time to gather his thoughts before a very strong smell washes over him, like warm spices and just a whiff of burning wood. It’s an alpha under him, and that smell has his head spinning and his body itching for more.

It’s Bokuto, he knows it by the smell that he’s gotten little hints of from Daichi, but it’s never been this strong. And then he’s moving under him, eyes going wide and Sugawara looks down at him, watches the partly pained, definitely very hungry look that washes over his features. He’s seen that look on Daichi, countless times, knows what it means. Knows he should run, but his body stays planted where it is, somehow not registering the alpha- very quickly going into rut- as a threat.

The split second where he doesn’t move away from him is all it takes, and then he’s being flipped over and slammed into the floor, Bokuto’s body hot on top of his. He growls against his ear and hikes Sugawara's hips up, grinding against him and panting when the smell of his slick reaches his nose.

“ _Fuck.”_

“A-ah, Bokuto!”

Bokuto pulls at his pants hurriedly, trying to get them off of him and growling against his ear, teeth pulling at the skin of it. Within moments his hands are on the omega’s skin, pushing his cheeks apart and groaning at the sight before him, hole pink and slick. He doesn’t get much further though before hands are tearing him away from Sugawara and slamming him up against the wall. Sugawara whines at the loss of touch, turning over to see Daichi’s other roommate standing there, holding back a very frantic and frustrated looking Bokuto.

“Koutarou, calm down!” His voice seems to subdue him a bit, and Bokuto whines softly, baring his teeth. “Kou, please.”

He jerks forward, but is slammed back immediately. Bokuto growls, snapping at him but Kuroo is faster, hand coming up to block him. He grits his teeth at the sharp pain as Bokuto bites him hard, and then the fire in his eyes is dying out, and he goes limp under him.

“That’s it, good boy.” He lets him slide to the floor and then turns to Sugawara, who had been watching them with wide eyes. “Sugawara. Are you alright?”

Sugawara stares up at him, unable to find words until his hips twinge with pain and need and he shudders, glaring up at Kuroo.

“No I’m not fine, I need someone to- ah!” He curls in on himself, biting his lip hard.

Kuroo’s by his side in a second, a panicked look on his face. He crouches next to him, hands hovering, “What is it, are you hurt? What's wrong?”

His hands come to rest on Sugawara’s shoulder and then the omega is surging forward, tackling Kuroo to the floor. Kuroo tries to sit up but Sugawara is there keeping him pinned, rocking his bare hips down against Kuroo’s clothed cock, whining.

“Please, I need it!” He whimpers, startling a bit at the feeling of Bokuto’s hands on his hips as he settles behind him.

Lips press against his neck, right on Daichi’s bond mark and he shudders, leaning into the touch. A small, underlying piece of him is itching to get away. Knows that neither of these alphas are his, that _his_ alpha will be upset, but then their scents are clouding his brain and slick is dripping from his thighs, and he wants nothing more than for them to thrust into him and ruin him, make a complete mess of him. Mark him. It’s clear which side is winning.

Bokuto’s lips turn to teeth and he can feel him fumbling with his pants behind him. He keens, but the sound is cut off when Bokuto forces him forward, until his face is hovering just over Kuroo’s and he can see his eyes widen, see his pupils dilating as Sugawara’s scent thickens, clouding the room and flooding his senses.

“Sugawara, are you, _oh-”_

He trails off as Sugawara kisses him, all messy tongue and spit but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm. He jolts forward over Kuroo suddenly, hole clenching around Bokuto’s fingers as they press into him, two to start and then a third following soon after. Sugawara breaks away from Kuroo’s lips, tries to speak but a rough hand is tangling itself in his hair and pulling him back in, biting at his lips.

“I can see why Daichi never had you over,” Bokuto says, hard cock resting heavy against the cleft of Sugawara’s ass, teasing him, “ _Fuck_ , you smell amazing.”

Sugawara whines and pushes his hips back, legs spreading wider in want. Bokuto doesn’t tease much longer though, hard and hot and ready as he fucks into him, not stopping until he’s sheathed completely inside of him. He gives Sugawara only moments to adjust and then he’s pulling out and slamming back into him, the force of it making Sugawara fall onto Kuroo’s chest. He buries his face in the alpha’s neck, inhaling his burning scent, body flushing with heat at the smell.

“A-ah! Please, mm, I need _more_.” Sugawara cries, shaking until Kuroo’s hand squeezes between them, teasing his dick. “Please, please, fuck!”

He sobs when Bokuto pulls out of him, breathing ragged. He’s so hard it hurts and more slick is dripping out of him with every second, leaving him desperate to be touched and fucked and claimed.

“No, no, please, put it back in!” He’s practically wailing, begging Bokuto with tears welling up in his eyes. “It h-hurts, please.”

Bokuto moves away from him, standing up, and he opens his mouth to beg him to come back, but then Bokuto's hand is grabbing him by his hair, hauling him up off of Kuroo and pushing him up against the nearest wall. Sugawara drags Bokuto in close to him, hiking a leg up over his hip and rocking against him. It’s not nearly enough to satisfy him, but Bokuto doesn’t keep him waiting, pulling his legs up and sliding back inside of him smoothly.  

“Mm, fuck, you feel perfect.” He grasps at his ass, nails digging into his skin as he presses him harder against the wall, face leaning in closer until teeth find Sugawara’s skin, scraping against his throat and threatening to bite as he starts pounding into him.

Sugawara moans loudly, clinging to him and scratching at his shoulders, pleasantly full and already very close to coming. He doesn’t notice Bokuto backing them away from the wall until suddenly warmth is spreading over his back as Kuroo presses up against him, face buried in his shoulder, inhaling his sweet scent.

“Jesus, Sugawara, does your mate know how much of a slut you are?” His cock twitches against Bokuto’s stomach at those words and then Kuroo is lapping at the mark on his neck, teeth scraping over it and leaving Sugawara a trembling, panting mess. “Do you like that?”

He nods frantically, arching his back as Bokuto’s thrusts change in angle and he starts slamming against his prostate with every thrust. It’s almost all too overwhelming, the heat of the two alphas against him, their rut smells sending him into an unfamiliar heat craze. And then there’s pressure against his abused hole, Kuroo’s cock sliding on Bokuto’s as it pounds into him. He loses it completely.

“Yes, yes, please, ah! Fuck me, please, I need it, a- _ah_!”

His voice tapers off into a choked groan when Kuroo gives him what he wants, slipping inside of him alongside Bokuto and stretching him far past his limit. He feels like he’s being split in two but it’s perfect at the same time, a burning pain that his body desperately needs to quell the heat. He goes limp in Bokuto’s arms, letting the two of them fuck him thoroughly, until his voice is ragged and he can barely breathe, tears dripping down his cheeks as he finally comes. It hits him with enough force that he sees stars, tightening up harshly around the two alpha cocks inside of him and panting out breathless curses until he finishes.

It only takes Bokuto a few more hard thrusts before he spills into him, pulsing hot and thick. He pulls out before he can knot him, but then Kuroo is slamming up into him and his knot swells as he follows suit, filling Sugawara up and sealing it in and making him choke on a soft whine.

Without warning, two sets of teeth suddenly clamp down into his shoulders, and he freezes up between them as they break skin, both alphas claiming him. His body convulses, confused and hot and spent and his mind torn, exhausted from his heat. He comes again immediately, a dry orgasm that leaves his body weak and it’s too much, too painful, too overwhelming, and his brain shorts out.

The last thing he hears is a door opening and something crashing to the floor.

\---

When he wakes up again, he’s alone. Before he even sits up he can tell by the smell that it’s Daichi’s room, and he burrows himself into the blankets, submersing himself in his mate’s smell. The events from earlier are flooding back and have him shaking a little with anxiety. Daichi had found them, must have if he’s in his room, dressed in his clothes.

The door creaking startles him and he looks up to find Daichi standing there, face unreadable.

“Dai,” He sits up, “I-”

He cuts him off immediately, “Don’t. Just… don’t.” Daichi is hiding it well but Sugawara can see the pain in his eyes, feels his own welling up with tears. “You didn’t even call me.”

Sugawara’s face burns with shame and he picks anxiously at the blanket, eyes down. He can’t even meet his mate’s eyes, knowing what he’s done.

“Dai, please, I’m sorry.” He whimpers.

He hears movement as the alpha approaches the bed, reaching it and leaning in. Sugawara flinches, expecting a rough touch, but his mate’s hands are gentle as they pull his face up. He looks heartbroken and that’s all it takes for the omega to crack, a harsh sob tearing from his throat as he starts crying, tears hot on his face.

“I’m s-sorry, I didn’t mean to. My heat, it c-came early, I was _scared_.” He cries.

Daichi settles on the bed next to him and pulls him into his arms, fingers stroking his hair. He’s tensed still, clearly uncomfortable, but even as hurt as he is, he can’t ignore his mate when he’s crying.

“Shh, love, don’t cry.” He says quietly, “Why didn’t you stay home? You could've called me, I would have come over immediately.”

“I was at the store. It just came out- out of nowhere, and this was closer.” He rubs the tears from his eyes and pulls back to look at Daichi, “Daichi, it was so much worse this time, I couldn’t control it, I never would have let them…”

Sugawara hates this, hates knowing how much he’s disappointed his alpha. That look on Daichi’s face makes him sick. He feels a twinge of pain in his hips and closes his eyes, trying not to let it show on his face. His heat is starting up again. It’s useless though, Daichi can smell the light hints of it in the air, knows better than anyone what Sugawara’s heat smells like and detects it immediately.

“Koushi, you need to take your medicine.” He ignores what his mate had said in favor of focusing on his coming heat.

Sugawara droops in his arms, trembling. Daichi’s never asked him to use his suppressants when he was already in the middle of his heat, knew that it was easier and better for the omega to just spend the week together in bed. But now he makes it very clear that he doesn’t want that, and Sugawara can’t blame him. Who would want to touch a mate who let himself be claimed by other alphas?

He swallows down the sob threatening to escape his lips and just nods, moving away from Daichi to stand up. He’s on his feet for only a second before pain shoots up his spine and he stumbles, catching himself on the nightstand. It’s hard to ignore how Daichi does nothing, just watches him as he rights himself and shuffles out of the room.

Out in the den he finds his clothes and bag, starts digging through the bag looking for his pill container. His hands shake and he can barely even see through the tears blurring his eyes, but maybe Daichi will talk to him if he takes his medicine. Will stop looking at him like he’s disgusting. But he really can’t fault him. Sugawara is the one that slept with the two alphas, consented to it. It’s not like if he’d been attacked. He hadn't even _tried_ to stop them from marking him, his body let it happen without any fuss.

His shoulders burn with the two reminders, skin sore every time it stretches as he searches for the pills. As his fingers close around the little bottle at the bottom of his bag, the door opens behind him. His head whips around and he meets Kuroo’s eyes, his own wide and frightened. Kuroo stares at him a moment, eyes raking over his tear stained cheeks, the bottle in his hand. It’s easy to see what’s happening.

“Sugawara…”

“Kuroo.” His eyes wander behind the tall alpha, “B-Bokuto.”

Both alphas look nervous, especially when the door closes behind them and they can smell his heat again. Bokuto takes a step forward, but Kuroo presses him back, looking him in the eye and shaking his head.

“Go to the room, jerk off if you have to.” He grins at the last part, leaning in and kissing his forehead. “Lemme deal with this.”

Bokuto nods and hurries past both of them, bedroom door closing behind him a little too loudly. When Sugawara turns back to Kuroo, he’s stepping into his space and crouching lower to meet his eyes.

“How are you feeling?” He murmurs, lifting a hand to brush Sugawara’s hair from his face.

The omega shudders at the touch, suppressing a whine. He knows all too well that it would be a terrible idea to give in to temptation.

His eyes lower to the floor, “Daichi told me to take my medicine.” He mumbles, trying to keep his voice steady, “H-He hates me.”

Kuroo shakes his head and opens his mouth to respond, but before he can say anything, footsteps are pounding over to them. Sugawara spins around, flinching away when Daichi tries to grab him. He fails to move quickly enough the second time though, and Daichi’s fingers close roughly around his wrist, yanking him away from Kuroo angrily.

“What the hell are you doing? Stay away from him.” He growls. “One partners not enough for you, you have to try and steal someone else's?”

Sugawara pulls at his arm, but Daichi holds tight. Fear flashes through him, and he glances back at Kuroo, who’s baring his teeth at Daichi. Both of them are scaring him, and it’s not helping his heat at all.

“Dai, please, h-he was just checking on me, let’s just go back to your room. _Please_.”

Daichi glares down at him, “You’re just as much to blame, letting them-”

“Hey!” Kuroo cuts in, grabbing Sugawara and shoving Daichi away from him. “Better watch yourself, Sawamura. Regardless of what happened, that’s your mate. Take care of him or _I_ will.”

Daichi’s entire demeanor changes, shoulders stiff and body squaring up. Sugawara sees it, knows what he’s about to do. Watches his fist clenching, ready to strike Kuroo. His instincts kick in.

“Wait, Dai, stop!”

He jumps in front of him as Daichi swings, eyes squeezing shut, bracing himself for being hit. It never comes though, and when he opens them again, Bokuto is standing there, hand on Daichi’s arm, preventing him from hitting either of them. Milliseconds pass before Bokuto is shoving him past Sugawara and Kuroo, slamming face first against the door. Daichi struggles the whole time, but he’s no match for Bokuto.

“Cool your head, Sawamura.” He snaps, pulling him away from the door and opening it, then shoving him outside. “Don’t come back until you do.”

He closes the door hard behind him and Sugawara watches as Bokuto turns around again, gold eyes focusing on him. He’s scared for a moment until Bokuto smiles down at him, “You okay?”

He doesn’t respond, squeezing the bottle in his hands anxiously. Kuroo startles him with his hands on his shoulders, gently turning him around to face him.

“Sugawara, are you going to be okay?”

He stares up at him, unsure, until pain shoots through his hips, and then he’s crumpling to the floor with a short cry. Both alphas are on him in a second, hovering over him worriedly.

“Speak to me, Suga, come on.”

“I n-need my meds, I need to take the suppressants, it _hurts_.”

Kuroo pulls him into his arms and he clings to him without a thought, body burning when the alpha presses a kiss to his head. He can smell Bokuto as he moves in closer to the two of them, his scent thick but nothing like before. They're both in control of themselves now.

“Alright, let’s get you some water then. You can take your pills. Bo, get him some water.”

He stands up and trips over himself going to the kitchen, coming back quickly with a glass of water for him. Kuroo pulls him out of the ball he’d curled himself into, taking the bottle from him and getting a couple in his hand. With Bokuto’s help he pushes Sugawara’s mouth open and forces the pills in. Bokuto tips a bit of water into his mouth and he swallows them down.

“Good, good boy. Better?” He looks up at Kuroo and nods, getting a wide grin in return. “Good. Now come on, you need to lay down.”

Kuroo stands and then leans down to pick Sugawara up, carrying him bridal style down the hall to the room he shares with Bokuto. He drops Sugawara into the bed but then leaves again. He returns with his arms full of blankets and Bokuto behind him, carrying a couple of pillows and a hoodie that’s definitely Kuroo’s.

“Here,” They drop everything in front of a very surprised Sugawara, Bokuto grinning, “We thought you might wanna nest? You're not used to being here, so it might help make you comfortable.”

Kuroo grabs the hoodie off the pile and offers it to Sugawara, looking a bit unsure. “In case you wanna change out of that one.”

In case he doesn't want Daichi’s scent on him. He considers it a moment, then decides against it. Daichi is angry, could even want to leave him, but he loves his mate. He wants the chance to tell him that, to try and fix things.

The two alphas help him assemble a nest, and he adjusts everything meticulously until it’s exactly how he wants it, then drags them in with him. As scared as they all seem to be, they also seem more than happy to be taking care of him.

Once they all settle in, Kuroo spooned against his back and Bokuto pressed against his chest, playing the role of his pillow, Sugawara feels safe enough to speak. His cramps have lightened up for the most part, and he took his suppressants in time to hold off his heat, which is a miracle. He wonders, briefly, if it’s the two calm alphas keeping his body balanced. Before, even the traces of their scents had Sugawara’s heats erratic. But now they’re _mated_ , and it has the opposite effect. It’s a huge relief.

“Did you mean to mark me?” He asks finally.

Kuroo’s fingers on his side clench slightly and he glances over Sugawara to look at Bokuto, frowning. “It wasn’t in our plans, no. I never would have considered biting a bonded omega.”

“But I’m glad I did.” Bokuto says, burying his face in Sugawara’s hair. “You’re really pretty and sweet, and sex felt really good. And you smell _amazing._ ”

Sugawara flushes at his frankness, hiding his face against his shoulder. Kuroo slides down his body a bit and presses soft kisses to the mark he left, teeth scraping over it lightly and making the omega shiver.

“I second that. You’re also a fantastic kisser.” Kuroo smirks against his skin.

“ _What?_ I never got a kiss.” Bokuto pouts.

He inhales sharply and pulls back just a smidge to look Bokuto in the eyes, before leaning in and kissing him gently. It's a very foreign feeling, stranger than kissing Kuroo had been, but they’d had the advantage of being in the craze of heat, but it’s perfect all the same. Just a soft, warm press of lips that leaves all of them hungry for more, but nobody makes any move to further things, comfortable as they are. No pressure.

“Mm, you are fantastic.”

Sugawara finally smiles at that, the heavy feeling in his chest disappearing at their words. Before, he’d been scared and full of anxiety, but now he’s sure of himself. These are his alphas.

\---

They end up napping for a little while before Sugawara wakes up to a harsh scent drifting into the room. The door is closed but he can tell that Daichi is standing outside of it, must have just come home. He listens to the shuffling of his shoes against the carpet before he leaves, and Sugawara sinks back into his nest, heart pounding. He’s clearly calmed down if he’s home, but the fact that he won’t come in is worrying.

A soft knock startles him, not having realized that Daichi had returned. The sound has both alphas stirring, so he carefully extracts himself from their arms, approaching the door cautiously. He stands there a moment before opening it a crack and peering out.

“Koushi.”

Sugawara opens the door fully, a little more certain now that Daichi isn’t here to pick a fight again.

“Daichi.” He tugs the hoodie sleeves over his hands nervously, fidgeting. “I, um… Do you want to come in?”

He glances back when he hears a soft sigh, catching Kuroo’s eye for a second before it slips shut again, feigning sleep. He’s awake, but ready to step in if Sugawara needs him. When he looks at Daichi again, he looks lost almost.

“You… want me to?”

Sugawara frowns, eyebrows drawing together in confusion. “Of course I do, you’re my mate.” Daichi doesn’t say anything immediately, so he continues. “But they- they’re also my mates, now. Which wasn’t… planned. And if you d-don’t want to be with me anymore because of that then I understand.”

He chokes up at the end, eyes downcast again, terrified that Daichi will leave him. A gentle hand cups his cheek and pulls his face up, Daichi leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, breathing in his scent. Sugawara can see his fingers clenching, probably at the scent of the other two on him, but he takes a steadying breath, letting the tension bleed out of him with every breath of his omega’s scent.

“I would _never._ ” He whispers, “I’m so sorry, Kou, I fucked up, I shouldn't have gone after you like that.”

He shakes his head, but moves in closer still, soothed by the scent of his mate.

“I’m sorry I let them touch me. I don’t… I don’t regret it, but I’m sorry we didn’t talk about it first.”

Daichi’s hand slides up his face and into his hair, brushing through it. “Did you expect it?”

“I...” He sighs, resting his head against Daichi’s shoulder. “You know how much their scents messed up my heats, it’s surprising it didn't happen sooner.”

He hates to say that, but it would be a lie to say Sugawara had never thought about it. Wanted to know more about the alphas belonging to the amazing smells always clinging to Daichi. He almost expects Daichi to respond poorly to that, but he nods, laughing.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Mm, of course I am.” He grins at his mate and feels his heart soar when Daichi does the same. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He kisses him, and it feels like their first kiss was, soft and sweet and just a little nervous. Perfect.

Sugawara doesn’t have a chance to say anything else, cut short by Kuroo groaning loudly, “Oh come _on,_ I've heard enough. Either get a room or come cuddle.”

Both of them blush and then Sugawara takes Daichi’s hand, pulling him along and into bed with the other two. Bokuto is still seemingly asleep, though he's turned over now, back pressed against Kuroo’s chest. Sugawara crawls in with them and tries not to let show how elated he is when Bokuto reaches out for him, pulling him into his arms and nuzzling against him. Daichi settles behind him and kisses the back of his neck where his mark is.

He relaxes in the arms of his alphas, feeling much better than he had all day, his body feeling balanced and good finally.

**Author's Note:**

> may consider continuing with this?????


End file.
